


MafiaAU! - You mean a lot more to me than you realize

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hidden Feelings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, lot of kisses, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Summary: A commission from Alma Farron on FBDON'T REUPLOAD UNLESS YOU'RE THE COMMISSIONER
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	MafiaAU! - You mean a lot more to me than you realize

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from Alma Farron on FB  
> DON'T REUPLOAD UNLESS YOU'RE THE COMMISSIONER

“Takemi?”  
“You have a problem with it?”

Akira doesn’t reply immediately, then shook his head as an answer. The older man in front of him watches his face, studying his reaction. Akira keeps his face flat without a particular emotion like an instinct. If one is close enough to him, they would be able to tell that it’s merely a mask. But that man across the seat doesn’t see it. More like, Akira learns to keep his heart closed exactly to hide it from this person.

“Since you have no problem,” The older man blows his cigarette, “Do you want to take it, or should I ask someone else?”  
“Myself is enough.”  
“Good. I’ll be waiting for the good news.”

The older man waves his hand, wordlessly dismissing Akira. Akira stands and bows in respect before heading towards the door. Despite his face doesn’t show anything, deep down, he feels complicated. The job itself is not that hard. For someone like him, it could be done within a minute. The thing bothers his mind is not what he asked to do, but the object he needs to retrieve.

Although it crossed his mind this kind of thing would happen sooner or later, he never thought it’s happening right in front of his eyes.

=====

The bar is specially packed that night. Weekends, after all, are the first week of the month where most people wasted their hard-earned money. Akira himself included at times. Though in his case, he can come to visit anytime he wants.

His usual seat at the bar currently occupied by someone else. Aside from that, there’s only a couple of empty seats at the corner, hidden by a pillar. He walks there, bypassing many strangers dancing to their heart's content. Smells of perfume, sweats, and alcohol are mixed into one. Albeit being a regular of such place, he never fond of the smell. Compared to the strong odor, he prefers the smell of medicines and drugs commonly found at hospitals. His nose instinctively scrunches.

From his current seating, he can see the door clearly. Whoever enters will catch his attention, even if his eyes focused on the glass in hand. The appearance of that black-haired woman doesn’t escape his attention as well. That’s why when she sits beside him of other spots, he doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“Wait long?”

Akira shook his head and gulps his drink in one go. Tae follows suit, ordering her own drink and lit a cigarette. Her eyes scanning the whole bar, sees nothing but a bunch of strangers as far as her eyes can see. The late it becomes, the more people coming in. It seems the flood won’t go down anytime soon.

They both focus on the drinks in front of them, minds are busy with their own problems. Sitting side by side in silence like this with the loud music in the background is a common occurrence between them.

“I haven’t seen you in a while.” Tae speaks, “Was it a week? A couple of weeks?”  
“Twenty days, I think.”  
“That long, huh?”  
“I had a job in another city.”  
“I see. It’s rare for you to leave that long. Difficult ones?”  
“Not really. I was summoned after I was done with my job.”

Tae’s hand was playing with her glass, stops for a brief second before acting like nothing happened.

“Seems you have another job coming.”  
“Mm.”

Akira turns his head around to face her, studying her gestures.

“Did you miss me?”

Tae glances, appears as monotone. A moment later, she lets out a faint smile, barely visible in the dim light. But Akira is close enough to tell the expression she puts on. Intentional or not, Akira’s question caught her off guard.

“Kind of, I guess.” She chuckles, offers her glass for a toast. “I don’t have many people to talk with. When you weren’t around for too long, I got bored easily.”

Akira accepts the toast, eyes still focus on her. The answer he received is equally surprising. Then again, with her, it’s always like this.

Always.

“You say that, but I’m sure your patients will love to hear things from you.”  
“There’s no such thing. Besides, I’m not supposed to blabber too much to my clients.”  
“I agree with the latter.”  
“Oh? But not the first?”

Akira shook his head.

“You have enough supporters to build a cult. You just didn’t realize it.”  
“Cult-- You’re exaggerating.”  
“Am I?  
“I’m nobody. No one will worship me the way you just mentioned.”  
“Maybe not. But… if you decided to take a side, each one of us will surely do anything to get you.”

Tae frowns. For years between their friendship, such talk never happened. Even though she made it clear that she is on a neutral side, she also understands if Akira can’t do the same. Being an object belongs to one of the most powerful groups, he has no choice but to follow.

“Why are you bringing that stuff?”  
“You know soon the war is going to break.”  
“And?”  
“For your own safety, isn’t it better for you to take a side? At least, whoever is it can protect you better.”  
“Can they, though? Won’t they throw me out when I no longer have any use to them?”

Akira doesn’t answer, deep down agreeing with her. He knows the risk too much, but he has no freedom to do the things he wants. Thanks to the upcoming war, the peace he has with her will soon come to an end. What he wishes for a time like this is nothing but her safety.

“Besides,” she continues, “I can protect myself. I always am.”  
“Things are different now.”  
“What’s different? It’s not the first time you guys caught in a fight. I always treat you all without any problems.”  
“Maybe that’s where the problem lingers.”  
“What do you mean?”

Akira gives her a look.

“Because you always act like this. You always being indifferent.”  
“Isn’t it good?”  
“For a while, yes. But not forever. Thanks to you, we have no problems facing our enemies. At the same time, you’re also the reason why this war prolonged.”

Tae fell silent.

“Because you save everyone, no one wants to back down anymore.”

Tae gulps down her drink. The loud thud as she harshly put down her glass caught the attention of their surroundings, but she could care less.

“You lot are so greedy.”  
“We are.”

Silence took over again. For a while, none of them bother with each other. Both too busy with their own minds. The reason why they met up was that they need to release the tension, to settle their worries. But now both wondering if their meeting that night is a mistake. Maybe they shouldn’t have met yet, but at the same time fully aware they can’t avoid the topic forever.

“Why did you… decided to become a doctor here? With your skill, it won’t be hard for you to earn your name.”

_Why..._

“It has nothing to do with you, isn’t it?”  
“I’m just curious.”  
“Then let me ask. Do you think someone with my occupation did for fame?”  
“No, but it’s also true that it’s better to live in a normal world. Unlike here.”  
“What you called a normal world is not a paradise. There’s no difference with this side.”  
“But still, it’s not easy to be around.”  
“Without me, what will you guys be?”  
“Either beaten or dead. Mostly the latter.”  
She chuckles, “Is that why you think I have the qualification to be a goddess? Will you join my cult when it happens?”  
“I’ll be your right-hand man.”

Tae fell silent.

“Just a right-hand?”  
“What do you want me to be?”  
“I don’t know. Something higher than a right-hand.”

Akira looks at her. Her brown eyes are clear, sucking him in. he wonders what those words said by her implied.

“Do you want me to be your god or something?”

Instead of answering, she smiles. For some reason. He feels strange tension build between them, something dangerous. He always notices it lingers when they spent too much time together, but right now it’s not even a full 60 minutes. Yet that sensation creeps up to his being already hugs his legs.

“I better go.”

She puts quite an amount of money on the table and gets down from her seat. He watches her every move, pondering. When she stops before leaving the door, turns around and walks back to where he is sitting, he ended baffled.

“Akira.”  
“Mm?”  
“What do you think will happen if I choose a side?”

Akira blinks, doesn’t expect the question.

“Well… Honestly speaking, you’ll have real enemies.”  
“Including you?”  
“....”  
“I’m just asking. You don’t have to look at me that way.”  
“If you choose somewhere else… maybe we’ll have to be enemies.”  
“You don’t mind?”  
“I have no choice. But you, you still have.”  
“....I see.”

Without another word, she left.

=====

The clock ticking, mercilessly waits for no one to get ready. Akira is included.

“It’s worse than it seems.” Tae checks the wound on his chest, running his fingers around it. “When did you get this?”  
“Around noon, I guess.”  
Tae gives him a look, “Then why didn’t you come at noon?”  
“I had a job.”

Tae sighs and asks no more. She prepares the syringe, injected him with anesthesia before carefully tending his wound. It’s already changed color, and if she wants to stitch them, a mere method won’t suffice.

“Lie down.”

Akira did as he told, observing her movements, take notes on her serious expression. He always loves seeing her like this, doing her job. There’s something from her which makes him stir. Her effort, her struggles, her strength, every aspect compliments each other. He’s not even talking about physical strength, but she’s strong enough to put most groups at their feet. She doesn’t control. It’s just her charisma, her charms.

No need to say, the same thing is the one making Akira unable to look away.

“Takemi.”  
“What?”  
“Do you ever think of not wanting to save certain someone?”

The hand busy stitching the wound halts.

“Why do you ask?”  
“Curiosity.”  
“You’re a noisy fellow, indeed.”  
“Do you mind?”  
“At times.”

Akira smiles, but doesn’t retort. The silence taking over, let the clock ticking is the only sound both can hear. Tae’s attention still focuses on stitching Akira’s chest. Her sweat rolls down from her temple being ignored. Obviously from that distance, Akira can see how she frowns and bites her lip. He thinks his wound is a shallow one, something doesn’t need to pay attention to and easily brushes away. After all, that’s how she always treats him. This is the first time he watches her making that face.

“Is it that bad?”  
“Worse than I thought.”  
“I see. I honestly feel nothing different.”  
“It’s because your body already numb to the pain. It’s not a good thing.”  
“If I don’t get my body used to pain, I won’t stay long in this place, will I?”  
“In front of a Doctor, a patient is still a patient. If it hurts, then say so.”  
“It doesn’t hurt as much. As you say, my body already numb.”  
“Doesn’t hurt as much means still hurt. Stop pretending.”  
“I can’t show any weakness.”  
“Who cares about your pride? It’s for medical purposes. I need to know how far your body can take so I can think of something as a countermeasure.” She raises her head and looks at him, visibly annoyed. “Why are you being so pessimistic lately? Did you predict your own death or what?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer and returns to her work. Akira doesn’t try to defend himself as well, just watching. Her words ringing inside his head, forcing him to think that he is indeed getting pessimistic.

_I want that doctor_

What Sojiro, his Godfather, said to him last week was the start of his agony. He wonders if he got chosen because of his good relationship with her. Silent exploitation. Whether it’s him or somebody else, in the end, Akira will obviously offer himself to carry on with the task. The talk he had with his Godfather was nothing but a facade. After all, that person’s greediness is bottomless. As much as he is grateful towards that person, in the end, his method still leaving a bad taste in Akira’s mouth.

“I’m done.” Tae stands and walks towards the sink. “Spend the night here. I still have to watch over your condition.”

Akira lies still. The pain has long gone thanks to the medicine. His eyes on the ceiling, mind baffled. 

If Sojiro is not that kind of person, Akira will gladly ask Tae to joins him, no need to resort to violence. The said war is indeed close, but there is still some preparation they need to do. And Tae is just happened to be one of the keys for them to succeed. As someone who doesn’t really care about the turf and territory, this puts him in a strange spot.

“What are you thinking?”

Tae’s face enters his line of vision, expressionless as usual like when she treats her patients. There’s nothing special in him for her to see. The moment he enters her clinic, he is the same as the thousands of patients she had helped. In a way, it gives him a strange reassurance. The smell of medicines and her presence calms him down albeit not completely.

“Don’t stress yourself out. It’ll hinder your recovery process.”  
“Is it written on my face?”  
“Clearly.”

Akira doesn’t respond for a moment.

“This much is still manageable.”  
“I’m sure it is. But a patient is still a patient. If you want to be fully healed soon, you better listen to me.”  
“I’m listening, ain’t I?”  
“On the surface, yes. I know your mind is wandering somewhere.”  
“Does it written on my face as well?”  
“Maybe. I’ve known you for so long to notice the change in you.”  
“I’m honored.”  
She raises an eyebrow, “You are strangely obedient this time.”  
“I thought this is what you want.”  
“Mm. Doesn’t stop me from getting the chill when you don’t ask for strange favors.”  
“Then… do you mind holding my hand?”

Tae visibly surprised. They stay like that for a moment, then she chuckles lightly.

“What are you, five?”

Their fingers entwined, nonetheless. The warmth from her hand seeping through his cold one. Uneasiness he has been feeling, things weighing his mind, bit by bit pushed to the back of his head. The inevitable matter, no matter how hard he thinks, he won’t be able to find any solution when he is in a mess like this.

“Takemi.”  
“Mm?”  
“If you’re not here, what do you think you will do with your life?”

She stares at him. Another unexpected question.

“I’ll still be a doctor somewhere.”  
“I see.”  
“What about you? What do you think you will do with your life if you’re not here?”  
He doesn’t answer immediately. “I don’t know.”  
“You don’t know, or you don’t want to know?”  
“Maybe both.”  
“Why?”  
“The expectation will put me in a tight spot.”  
“...True.” she tightens her grip around his hand. “Get some rest. You need it.”

He nods and smiles, a wordless bid of goodnight. Even without her telling him to, his eyes have been rather heavy since a moment ago. The drugs kicked in much faster, maybe because his condition is worse than usual. His eyes flutter closed. It doesn’t take long for him to drift off.

Tae waits until he fully fell asleep before letting go of his hand. She checks his temperature, getting hotter in any minutes, in contrast with his cold hand. She sighs in relief. If he caught a fever right after her care, then it means his body recovers properly. A few days of rest will help him get back to his feet, but she knows his job won’t let him have such leisure. She doesn’t want to revert to the hard way, but letting him go while he is injured is a no. 

Silently, she injects another drug to his hand and waits. Soon enough, the color of his face returns despite the fever getting higher. She stays there with him all night long, wiping his sweats off. 

Unlike her usual customers, Akira is different in taking the pain. She has witnessed those prideful, brute gangsters cowers after she gave them some kind of drugs. Some pretend to be okay despite showered by cold sweat. Some even thrashing around in their sleep, unable to get rid of the pain under their consciousness. But Akira is not like that. 

He feels the pain, but doesn’t act upon it. With cold sweat running down his temple, he still smiles and talks to her. Even when he is unconscious, his awareness still intact. If Tae doesn’t being careful, he might attack her in his sleep. The instinct polished for years thanks to his job seems has fully-carved deep into his bones.

At first, she thinks it’s rather cute. But years passed after getting to know him deeper, to see the emotional burden he carries, she couldn’t help but feel worried. And sorry. Despite the fact that she often lets her feelings laid bare in front of him, to let him see how much she cares, she never lets him notice that part where she feels pity. After all, in a way, none of this world will be happy to be pitied by others. She is included.

The talk they had back in the bar popped into her mind. She heard about the gang war. Even if each side covering the news, there are bound to be some with a loose mouth. She doesn’t know when and where it will start, or how long it will last. One thing for sure, she’s going to be busy when the time comes.

She stares at the wound on Akira’s chest. Whenever a big event is near, he will always become busy. Putting away it gives him a thick pocket, in return, his safety is at stake. The dilemma of wanting to stop him sometimes haunting her. The long awaits, restless for not knowing when he will return etched into her dreams. She might appear indifferent as they met, but the relief she felt upon seeing him is the only thing that can stop her from suffering.

Low whine escapes his lips brought her back from her thoughts. She gently holds his hand again, rubbing the thumb in a calming manner. She understands it’s hard for him, thus she stays and trying to comfort him as much as she can. Knowing and experiencing is a totally different thing, after all. As much as she prepares to see him coming with bruises and broken body, to actually have to deal with it is another story.

The squeeze around her heart almost suffocating.

=====

When he wakes up, the white ceiling of the clinic is the one greeting him. Soreness and headache hit him at the same time. The dull pain around his body slowly turned into a sharp tinge, especially on his chest. When he’s about to lift his hand, he noticed the warmth. Tae fell asleep on the side of the bed while holding his hand. Involuntary, he smiles gently.

The clock on the wall shows it’s barely 7 in the morning, so he doesn’t bother trying to get up. Another note, because he notices his body temperature is rather high. He glances at Tae’s sleeping figure. No need to think deeply, she must be staying up all night watching over him. The attention he received despite being unaware about it makes him internally giddy. He hopes he didn’t say anything weird in his sleep.

Unfortunately, the rings of her alarm force her to return from the dreamland.

“Oh… You’re awake.”

She yawns and gets up, leans forward with sleepy face to checks on him. He can see that pillow mark on her cheek and her messy hair, couldn’t contain his chuckle upon witnessing how cute she is. Either she is still too sleepy to notice or just doesn’t care, she doesn’t react to his gesture.

“Mm, much better.” 

She walks to the sink and washes her face. Still early, but she will never neglect her duty when a patient is around. Even if that patient is Akira.

“Are you hungry? Got any appetite?”  
Akira thinks for a moment, “Yeah.”  
“I’ll get you breakfast. If you think you can stand, you can wash your face.”

She left him by his own accord right away to look for breakfast. Akira waits for a few more minutes. Not all of his limbs are ready to move yet. But aside from the dull pain in his chest, there’s no problem he can make off.

He finally gets out of bed and went to the bathroom. With mind clearer after splatter his face with cold water, he has the chance to properly look at his body. The wounds are all tended. The biggest one on his chest is properly bandaged. Her work is neat as ever. He never feels as satisfied when being taken care of by a doctor, as he feels with her.

“Hey, put on some clothes.” She puts down a big paper bag on the table. “I’ll treat your wound again after breakfast.”

He doesn’t say much and did as he told, grabs his blazer and put it on while joining her. They didn’t talk much as they eat. Even when Tae cleans his wound and rebandages it, they still keep silent all the way. Only when she managed to make him lay back down that they finally look at each other.  
“What did you say?”  
Akira gives her a look, “Come to us.”  
“Not you, but… them?”  
Akira nods.  
“Why?”  
“I told you why.”

She sighs. She could tell there’s something hidden behind that offer. If he doesn’t tell the truth, it means he can’t.

“You once mentioned you have a big task coming. Is there a relation with me?”

Akira doesn’t answer. If he lets even a word out, he sure Tae will be able to tell everything. So he stayed silent, doesn’t break eye contact with her.

“What if I don’t want to?”  
“I really hope you do.”  
“Will I benefited from it?”  
“You know he can give you anything you want as long as you join us.”  
“What about you, then? What are you gonna give me in return?”  
Akira halts for a brief moment, “Not as much as he can offer, but I’ll try to do whatever you want me to do.”  
“Even if I say I want you to leave me alone?”  
“....”  
“Akira…” She sits down, her face shows her desperation, “That’s not… what your boss can offer is nothing but money. I need it, yes. No one in this world doesn’t need money. But the peace I have will be ruined if I take a side.”  
“But being on a neutral spot doesn’t protect you forever. You surely notice it, right?”  
“....I know.”

Akira observes her face. It kinda hurts him as well to push her around like this. But he can let her fell to the enemy’s hand. He won’t say his group is the best, but he is there. And despite his greediness, Sojiro knows how to take care of his possessions. The reason why Akira stays long is because he knows how to stay in Sojiro’s good side. Someone like Tae with high intelligence and a clear mind, she will have her way much easier as well. Sojiro will not treat her badly as long as she doesn’t fight back against his code.

“You don’t have to give me an answer now.” He says after a while. “I know it’s not an easy decision. But I hope you will consider.”  
“Do I even have a choice?” 

She snorts and leaves the room.  
Akira spent most of the day on the bed by himself.

=====

More than a couple of weeks past, Akira and Tae haven’t met after that talk they had in Tae’s clinic. Akira has been busy with many things, he almost never contacts Tae aside from work-related. Tae herself chooses to stay in her clinic, focuses on her medical experiment rather than going outside.

That day was particularly dry. The humid air sends an uncomfortable wave around despite the air conditioner has been working all day. The cold sweat falling from her temple left untouched, running lower to her collar bone. Tae sighs as she puts down her safety google. In this kind of weather, she honestly couldn’t make significant progress. Her mind easily distracted by the faintest change in the air.

She gets out of the inner room and heading straight to the bathroom. She honestly doesn’t remember when the first time she took a bath, sigh in content as the cold water comes into contact with her body. Under the running shower, she stares at her own reflection in the mirror on her left. Her face looks awful with heavy dark circles under her eyes. She doesn’t think any makeup will be able to hide that.

While busy cleansing her hair, her mind wandering back to that day. She wonders why Akira so insists on wanting to make her become a part of his group. She is sure is not merely for safety purpose. There should be any other reason why Akira being so tight-lipped and demanding.

_Was it an order from that Old Man?_

Now that she thinks about it, his gestures are suspicious since they met at the bar back then. She didn’t notice because she was too focused on his safety, too happy to see him returned.

The rings of her phone make her turned around. She left the shower and grabs her phone on the table, doesn’t bother to check the caller ID.

‘Takemi.’ It’s Akira’s voice. ‘Are you home? Can we talk?’

She half expecting a call from him soon enough, so she doesn’t think much about agreeing to meet. Drying her hair and body, puts on her usual set of clothing, she walks downstairs to close the clinic. Outside the door, a few figures are standing. She squints her eyes, slowly walks towards them. As she opens the door, mouth opened to tell them that she’s closed at the moment, one of them grabs her arm and yanked her harshly. The sudden act forced her out of balance. 

“Wha--”

Her mouth stuffed and she forcefully drags towards the black car waiting for them. She struggles, but the difference in power is too big. Not to mention, there are a few of them. On the road where it’s usually bustling with people somehow being too quiet. She doesn’t know which group these people are, but abducting her in broad daylight like this means they won’t play nice.

Before she had the chance to do anything, everything turned dark.

Akira was already on her way to Tae’s home when he called. The news of Sojiro wants Tae to be under his wing somehow leaked. Even though it’s not actually a secret as the other groups have the same thought, the race-with-time has now become unavoidable. If he’s late, then the other group will get ahead of him.

When he’s around her neighborhood, he noticed the unusual silence. That area is rather secluded, but the outskirts are always full of people. He has been walking for a while, yet not a single soul enters his line of vision. He dashes, took a sharp turn and disappears into a dark corner. 

The shortcut to her clinic which only he knows becomes the one save her from abduction.  
He just happened to arrive right when that men-in-black shoved her unconscious body into the car.

=====

When she opens her eyes, Akira’s stern face was what greeted her.

“...Akira…”

He looks down, relieved to see there’s nothing wrong with her. He helps her sit up but not letting go. Hiding like this while protecting her, if she agrees of joining him, it won’t be that difficult. But for now, it’s still...

“Where are we?”  
“Outside the city.”  
“Are you going to take me to your turf?”  
“No, not yet.”  
“Why?”  
“You haven’t agreed.”

She gives him a look.

“Akira, tell me the truth.”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m sure you’re aware by now. He wants you.”  
“And you’re… the one with the task to take me in?”  
“Close, but no. I’m allowed to resort to violence if you refuse.”

Tae couldn’t hide her shock.

“That’s--”  
“But I won’t. I will never hurt you.”  
“....”  
“You don’t believe me?”  
“If you can’t bring me back, what… what will happen to you?”  
“You better not know.”  
“Akira!”  
“Look,” He stares at her in all seriousness, something she has never seen before, “I don’t blame you for not knowing how grief the situation is. But you need to realize how important you are.”  
“There are many doctors out there. Why are they so insist on me?”  
“Your performance, the result of your medical experiment, it means a lot to us. Each group will throw their money to fund you as long as you want to work for them.”  
“I don’t like this. I’m here because I want to treat my patients no matter who they are.”  
“But it doesn’t work anymore, does it?”

She fell silent, remembers the abduction attempt.

“Where are they from?”  
“West side.”  
“That far??”  
“You understand now? I have no choice, but I don’t want to hurt you. If you become our enemy, there will be a big chance when I have to deal with you.”  
“...Why?”  
“Because you no longer on the neutral side. Even if it was against your will, if they caught you, you become theirs.”  
“That’s not what I’m asking. Why… why would you go to such lengths?”

Akira looks at her. Beneath those glasses, she can see how deep that dark pool is. The expression showed on his face, that kind of gentleness she never received before, sends delicious shivers. It squeezes her heart, but different than usual. The cold she usually feels is nowhere, changes into strange warmth she couldn’t make of.

“Takemi, you mean a lot more to me than you realize.”

With those words, her heart stopped.

She didn’t notice, her mind slated for a bare minute. When her consciousness returns she’s already engaged in a tongue war, battles for dominance. Akira’s arms securing her back and waist feels warm. The coldness of this empty room no longer bothers her. Instead, the dangerous heat envelopes her from inside. And Akira feels the same thing as well.

He pushes his tongue into her mouth, forcing its way through. He doesn’t waste his breath as he licks her all over, steals the breath she is trying to inhale. Whines of protest escape her lips, but she doesn’t back out. It only fuels her to fight back.

With hands squeezing his hair, she pulls him closer to her. Instead of heeding to her silent command, he lifts her up and seats her on his lap. Their bodies graze with only their articles of clothing separated them. The heat is impossible to ignore. The kiss is getting too messy, but none bother to stop. In between her short breath and the roughness of their make out, she opens her eyes.

He is looking at her all this time.  
The stares strong enough to make her weak around the knees.

Akira took that chance to pushes her on the floor and starts undressing her, not even once break the kiss. His hands working fast, his mouth licks and sucks, his knee pushes her legs apart. Within less than ten minutes, she already a mess beneath him.

“Aki--”

She hisses when she feels the dull pain as Akira bites her lips. It shuts her, but doesn’t stop her hand from trying to tear Akira’s clothing. She managed to pushes down his blazer, currently working on his shirt, took the chance to runs his hand freely on his body, too feel his tone muscles. To feel him. The sensation makes her shiver, but he is in no different situation. He is just as bothered as her, if not more.

He finally breaks the kiss to undress, stares down at her like a lion about taking its prey. The dangerousness seeping out of his being, the lust reflected in his dark eyes, his uneven breath, mixed of everything forced her to yield. It’s not like she wants to fight back anyway, but she’s never one to sit back and receive in silence. Just like how she values participation from those included in any aspect, in a romantic relationship, she wants to give just as much she received.

“Are you going to eat me?”  
“I won’t let that chance slip.”

She opens her arms, ready to accept him in her embrace.

“Come. I’ll spoil you as much.”

Akira leans down and kisses her lips again. This time, much lighter and gentler. One hand caressing her waists, feeling her skin, as the other entwined with her fingers. He thoroughly left no sides untouched.

She can feel how fast his heart beating, happy to know she is not the only one feeling the butterflies dancing. Her free hand moves to his head and caressing his hair, feeling the tresses. She never tells him, but sometimes she dreams about wanting to touch his messy hair. As the chance presented right in front of her, she makes sure not to waste it. The gentle caresses soon change its course. She tugs, squeezes, lightly graze his scalps, delighted to know how his body reacts towards the small act.

His mouth moving south, lapping her chin at first before leaving gentle patches around her neck. Whenever her whines heard, he will suck harder, let the bruises got deeper. His hand which was on her waist already playing with her nipple; rubbing, flicking, tugging.

In the end, she couldn’t hold back her moans. She’s not particularly craving for sex, but it’s different than she imagined. She did have a few one-night stand partners, but none of them ever make them feel this good only by fingers. And Akira hasn’t even touched her down there.

Satisfied with leaving marks on her chest, he focuses on her other breast. The pace of his tongue rolling around her bud is almost the same with his fingers. Her moans stuck in her throat. Her body arches as if looking for more of his touches. This time, he complies and gives what she wants, showers her body with light touches and teases, trying to make her let out another sound. Her moan is a mix of hunger and desperation. A candy for his ears. It sends blood to his groin. He didn’t show it on his face, but his tight pants have been bothering him.

“Tae…” He whispers right in front of her ear. “I might not be able to control myself…”

Hearing him calls her name for the first time was too much. But what he said next almost tipped her from the edge. With blurry eyes from her pleasurable tears, she gazes at her with as much desire as he has.

“Then don’t…” She whispers back. “Maybe you didn’t know, but… I’ve been wanting for this to happen…”  
“Should have done this earlier…”

He was planning to prepare his fingers first, but when he came into contact with her entrance, the wetness almost flips his mind. From mere teasing, her body already given up much. It boosts his ego, to be able to make this woman beneath her surrender. Her face lit, he knows she is the type to bite back. He doesn’t mind, he prefers things to be this way.

“What are you waiting for? I--ahh--”

She instinctively covers her mouth when she felt something pried her open. Her eyes shut, her body shivers from the intrusion. She can feel her walls convulsing, trapping his fingers, refuses to let go. The realization of how honest her body becomes makes her flustered in embarrassment.

His fingers move. Its pace is slow and steady. She doesn’t know why, but somehow it feels better when doing it with rougher pace. It doesn’t make her crotch tinge from the dull pain. Just right. And ticklish.

She inhales deep, getting used to the teasing. She opens her eyes to see Akira is busy leaving marks around her inner thigh. The sight of it gets her even wetter than she already is. Akira seems to notice the change inside her as well, couldn’t contain his chuckle.

“Don’t make fun of me.”  
“I don’t.” He pushes his fingers deeper, eliciting another moan from her. “But I do love seeing the face you make.”  
“You... Nhh… are no different…”  
“You’re right.” He licks her lips. “I’m no different.”

His fingers lung deeper, touches her spot at the right corner, and she shouts out her moans at the same time. He starts attacking that spot relentlessly while playing with her breasts. The stimulation is too much for her who isn’t too used to have sex. Adds with how she actually has a thing about him, the pleasure doubled, tripled significantly.

“Akira--”

She harshly pulls him up and kisses his lips. Another tongue battle, she really trying to eat him up while he messes with her opening down there. She can feel her climax approaching, but she doesn’t want to let it go yet, fighting back the urge while keeps on with the rough kisses.

When she’s right on the edge, Akira pulls out his fingers.

“Ah-- What--”

Her complaint pushes back behind her mind as she feels the hot rod make its way inside of her. She bites her lips so hard, she is almost sure it’ll bleeding like mad. Maybe because of how well she got prepared, he doesn’t have any difficulty to push himself to the hilt in one go.

And right when his tip touches her spot, an unfamiliar warmth spreads from inside. At the same time, her sexy long moans feeling the air.

“....You came?”  
“Be, be quiet! You pulled out when I was about to!”  
“O-ooh, I didn’t realize.”

Despite saying that, he doesn’t wait for her to regain her breath and starts moving. Her body jolts. The high hasn’t gone down. Her moans sound lewder, he almost came just from hearing it.

“Damn…”

He curses and picks up his pace. He lifts her hips higher, spreads her legs to give himself more space. Her face contoured from pleasure, adds to his own, loves the way her breasts bouncing in rhythm with his movement. 

His grunts and her moans mixed into one. He leans down and kisses her lips, keeping up with his pace. Her nails raking his back unforgivingly, got harder whenever he thrusts deeper inside of her. The moan got swollen by his kiss makes her even more sensitive. Her walls pulsating, massaging his length like there’s no tomorrow. It turns him insane.

Because he is too focuses on holding back his climax, again, he didn’t notice Tae is also on the edge. He pulls out, forced a whine of protest from her. He flips her body on all four and once again slips in. the remainings of her fluid make it too easy for him to move. Seeing her curve from behind sends shivers up to his being. He forgot he was planning to be gentle. The pace has become rough and his rhythm fell.

“Akira-- Slow down--”

Despite not hating it, she doesn’t have any control of her body. The climax she failed to get shot up and she couldn’t stop it from coming. She moans his name as she hits her second climax, trembles because Akira prolongs it by not stopping. Her cries and hitched moans push him over the edge as well. He is almost a split second late to pulls himself and spurt out his seed on her smooth back.

Their heavy pants are racing. None is trying to say anything, focus to catch their breath. After a while, Tae glances at him from her shoulder, eyes teary yet the desire still visible.

“Shall we…”  
“Mm.”

He lifts her body and seats her on his lap, kissing her lips, once again shoves his length into her opening. She hugs his shoulders, already raking her fingernails. It starts slow, but both soon pick up their pace. Tae even got herself moving her own hips, trying to get him as far as he can, swallows him as deep as she can. She lets herself went loose, no longer bothers to hold back her climax. Seeing Akira’s lap drenches by her fluid somehow lit the fire within her. She wants to see more.

Akira recognizes that hungry look, so he didn’t protest. He lets her explore, went along with her wishes. Her body is full of his marks. Sweats rolling down her skin makes the bruises glistening. In his eyes, it’s too beautiful. His hand involuntary squeezes her breast. The moan coming out of her sounds like a dangerous song. He really doesn’t mind listening to it all day.

“Tae…” He hugs her body. “I love you.”

She shivers again. Her body tense as if she got electrocuted. She couldn’t stop, another wave of pleasure hits her harder than before. 

The way she clamps him inside forced him to reach his climax as well. At that position, he couldn’t just push her away. He seeds shot inside, mixed with her own climax, make them both trembling, intoxicated.

“Akira…” She whispers in between her pants, “I’ll go with you…”

====================

EPILOG

Unlike her clinic, this place is far higher on the ground. The 57th-floor luxurious apartment is something too grand in comparison. Better view, better facility, better environment. In other words, her living quality upgraded to an impossible degree.

She puts her hand on the glass window, watches the city light flickering in the distance. It’s not even 5 in the morning, but the city doesn’t seem to know when to rest. She’s too used to see the emptiness of the outskirts. The difference between the two places is like the sun and moon. She wonders if someday, she will experience the suffocating air commonly happened in a big city.

Sounds of the door unlocked quietly hits her ears. She turned around, waits to see that figure enters the room.

“Oh--Why are you still awake?”

Akira raises an eyebrow while taking off his shoes. In the dim room with nothing but the moon as a source of light, Tae’s existence seems too out of this world, too divine.

“I just woke up.”

She turns around again, eyes now up at the bright moon instead of the city below. The warmth enveloped her from behind as well the familiar odor she comes to love doesn’t stop her from admiring the nature. At least she’s still able to see the big star better from this height. Overall, she doesn’t complain much.

“I didn’t notice you left.”  
“I was summoned.”  
“I see. New job?”  
“No. just asking about your condition.”  
“What about me?”  
“Because you just moved in, he wants to know if you have a hard time to adjust.”  
“Oh? I never thought that person is that generous.”  
“He actually is.” He chuckles, kissing the side of her neck. “Just that greediness is bottomless.”  
“Aren’t they all?”  
“Yeah…”

Tae pulls his collar and kisses his lips. He returns the gentle fervor, secures her body into his embrace. Both let themselves indulge in intimacy, forgets the time.

“Say, Akira…”  
“Mm?”  
“You’re not specifically asked to protect me, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then why you still did.”

Akira looks at her, doesn’t give an immediate reply. He gently turns her body to face him.

“I told you before. You mean a lot more to me than you realize.”

Not wanting to hear any kind of retort, he seals her lips with another tender kiss.

====================


End file.
